The present invention relates generally to packaging for a door handleset and more specifically to an interactive packaging system which affords a potential purchaser both visual and tactile access to the handleset contained therein.
There are many considerations that must be taken into account when developing packaging for products for retail sale. Such factors include the need to attract the potential buyer""s attention, the ability for the store owner to be able to conveniently display the product, and the need to contain and protect the product to name but a few. In addition to these considerations, it is very desirable to design packaging which will enable the potential purchaser to handle and operate the product contained therein to obtain both tactile and visual xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d for the product. Such packaging, commonly referred to as interactive packaging, is also desirable because it affords a closer examination of the product prior to purchase without the need for the potential consumer to vandalize the product in an effort to conduct his examination.
The present invention provides a unique and highly effective solution to the above-noted and often conflicting objectives by providing a packaging system which maximizes purchaser interaction with a handleset by readily permitting operation of the components thereof while also securely protecting and supporting the product therein so as to avoid potential damage during transporting of same. Further, the packaging system provides an adequate base structure to allow the product to be displayed in an upright manner. The packaging system is further adapted to minimize the space requirement such that quantities may be easily packed in large containers for shipping without concern for damage to or loss of included parts or accessories.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.